


How many?

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily and James discuss having a big family. It's all dialogue with fluff and hopefully humor. My first fic! R&R





	How many?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

**Bold will be Mr. James Potter**

_Italics will be Mrs. Lily Potter_

This is strictly dialogue for the moment, and if I get positive feedback I can try for a more devoloped chapter. Lily and James discuss family, fluff and hopefully humor. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How many do you think we can have? Seven? More?**

_What!?_

_We aren't having seven, James._

**Why not?**

_That's too many._

**Says who?**

_Says the woman who will give birth seven times._

**I've always wanted a big family Lily, seven is good.**

_That's not true._

**So? I want a big family now, with you.**

_No_

**Why not?**

_It's too many darling, sorry._

  **Five?**

_No_

**Four?**

_No_

**...three?**

_No_

**What?** **Three is a nice small number, what's wrong with three?**

_No_

**Lily!**

_I'm pregnant..._

**What!?**

_..twins._

**WHAT!?**

_I'm kidding._

**That is not funny! You are so evil...**

_WHich is why you married me._

**Maybe**

_Maybe?_

**If we can have three**

_TWO_

**Where is the fun in that?**

_SO you'll do diaper changes, feedings, all of it?_

**Yeah**

_You work!_

**So?**

_You won't!_

**I will. It's called maternity leave..**

_James, you're a guy_

**Moody isn't so sure sometimes**

_I know you're a guy, James._

**How?**

_I've seen it!_

**Seen what?**

_POTTER!_

**Okay, okay. So we've shagged once or twice..got it.**

_Good._

**So three?**

_James, no. How about one?_

**for starters?**

_for now_

**now?**

_I'm pregnant_

**Ha-ha, Nice try**

_I'm serious, look_

**Bloody hell, what is THAT?**

_It's a muggle device, to check if you're pregnant.._

**Huh?**

_You see you have to p-_

**Lily, no gory details..**

_Right, so it's one strike for NOT pregnant, and TWO for Pregnant_

**There's two strikes..**

_Yes, I know..._

_**....** _

_**....** _

_**....** _

**Oh. Bloody. Merlin**.

**....**

**....**

**....**

  _James! James, are you okay? For god's sake, get up.._

**.......**

**You're pregnant!**

_I kn-JAMES! Put me down now!_

**You're pregnant!**

_James, down!_

**Merlin, I love you**

_Love you too, now down!_

**Wanna make it a little companion?**

_Ever heard of NOT shagging?_

**We're married, Lily.**

_Besides, I can't get pregnant while I'm pregnant_

**Practice then?**

_More?_

**Always...**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story! Good, bad? Hate it, love it? Needs improvent, totally sucks? Please tell me

 


End file.
